This invention relates to diamond abrasive products.
Abrasive compacts are well known in the art and are used extensively in industry for the abrading of various workpieces. They consist essentially of a mass of abrasive particles present in an amount of at least 70 percent, preferably 80 to 90 percent, by volume of the compact bonded into a hard conglomerate. Compacts are polycrystalline masses and can replace single large crystals. The abrasive particles of compacts are invariably ultra-hard abrasives such as diamond and cubic boron nitride.
Abrasive compacts generally contain a second phase or bonding matrix which contains a catalyst (also known as a solvent) useful in synthesising the particles. In the case of cubic boron nitride examples of suitable catalysts are aluminium or an alloy of aluminium with nickel, cobalt, iron, manganese or chromium. In the case of diamond, examples of suitable catalysts are metals of Group VIII of the Periodic Table such as cobalt, nickel or iron or an alloy containing such a metal.
As is known in the art, diamond and cubic boron nitride compacts are manufactured under conditions of temperature and pressure at which the abrasive particle is crystallographically stable.
Abrasive compacts may be bonded directly to a tool or shank for use. Alternatively, they may be bonded to a backing such as a cemented carbide backing prior to being mounted on a tool or shank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,380 describes a method of leaching out a substantial quantity of the catalyst from a diamond compact. The product so produced comprises self-bonded diamond particles comprising between about 70 percent and 95 percent by volume of the product, a metallic phase infiltrated substantially uniformly throughout the product, the phase comprising between about 0.05 percent and 3 percent by volume of the product, and a network of interconnected, empty pores dispersed throughout the product and defined by the particles and the metallic phase, the pores comprising between 5 percent and 30 percent by volume of the product. Leaching may be achieved by placing a diamond compact in a hot concentrated nitric-hydrofluoric acid solution for a period of time. This treatment with the hot acid leaches out the catalyst phase leaving behind a skeletal diamond structure.